1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a shear wire flange joint for mounting an aft centerbody to a gas turbine engine frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most gas turbine engines use an aft centerbody to diffuse hot exhaust gas that exits the rear of the engine. The present method of attaching the aft centerbody to the main structure of the engine incorporates conventional nut and bolt configurations. The temperature of the exhaust gas can be in the range between 1300.degree. F. and 4000.degree. F., which causes temperature cycling problems with all nut and bolt configurations. As the engine goes through several temperature cycles, bolts tend to gall and seize. During disassembly, bolts must often be drilled out in order to be removed, which is expensive and causes increased time for maintenance and repair. Use of bolt and nut configurations also requires machining of 90 degree flanges to provide a working surface for the nut and bolt, which adds weight and increases assembly time. In some nut and bolt configurations, bolt heads are in the exhaust gas flowpath which can disrupt the aerodynamics of the engine and accelerate the deterioration of the bolt.
The present invention eliminates the need for nut and bolt configurations, reduces engine weight, is faster to assemble and repair, minimizes any aerodynamic disturbances in the exhaust gas flowpath, and is less expensive than the present method of assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a gas turbine engine having a boltless centerbody joint which is attached without connection bolts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gas turbine engine having a centerbody joint that is reduced in weight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gas turbine engine having a centerbody joint that is easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gas turbine engine having a substantially disturbance free gas flowpath at the connection site of the aft centerbody.